


His Butler: Birdwatching

by Imaginos_Buzzardo_Desdinova



Category: Imaginos - Blue Oyster Cult (Album), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginos_Buzzardo_Desdinova/pseuds/Imaginos_Buzzardo_Desdinova
Summary: The Phantomhive household meet the mysterious Imaginos
Kudos: 1





	1. Bringing Down Buzzardo

Black Butler/Imaginos: His Butler Birdwatching

Chapter 1: Bringing Down Buzzardo

It was the middle of autumn at the Phantomhive Manor and a buzzard was flying over the grounds, sounding off every so often to make its presence known.

“Shoot it,” Ciel said, coldly. It was making him very annoyed. He had planned to spend the day in his garden and the last thing he needed was for his nicely tailored suit to be messed up by some bird.

“My Lord,” Sebastian began to protest. As a raven demon, he disliked doing harm to any flying creature. Still, his master had given an order.

“If you can’t do it, I will have Mei-Rin take care of it,” Ciel informed him, anger creeping into the young earl’s voice.

“I shall see to it at once, my Lord,” Sebastian agreed with a touch of regret to his voice as he bowed and went to fetch the shotgun.

Sebastian had no intention of killing the creature. Nor had his master told him to do so. Only to shoot it. That left him a nice little loophole.

“I’ll just wound you,” he said. “I’m sorry, but my master has given me an order and by the force of our Contract, I must obey.”

And taking aim, he squeezed the trigger.

The bullet hit the bird’s outstretched wing, causing the bird to fall into a clump of hedges. Sebastian set the gun down and made his way to where it had landed, intending to see how serious the wound was. He had made sure not to hit anything vital, as he had no intention of killing the bird.

A man of roughly thirty years of age was kneeling between the hedges, cradling his right arm which was bleeding. 

Surely, it couldn’t be! Sebastian sniffed, but no demonic or angelic scent came from the man. How could he possibly be the bird Sebastian had shot down? There was no way. Was there?

“You’re hurt,” he observed. “Let’s get you inside and I’ll call a doctor to tend to your wound.”

“Thank you,” the man gasped as he followed Sebastian toward the house.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

###  Chapter 2: Reaper’s Dilemma

Ciel looked up from the paper he was reading as his butler Sebastian walked past him with a man who was dripping blood from a wounded arm onto the pristine pathway that ran from his garden to the manor.

“Sebastian!” Ciel shouted in alacrity. “He’s getting blood everywhere!” then more important questions came to mind. “Wait, a moment. Who is he? How did he get into the manor without you detecting him?”

“I haven’t asked him as yet, so I cannot be sure,” Sebastian said cautiously. “But I believe this man may be the bird I shot down earlier.”

“So, he’s a demon,” Ciel remarked.

The man shook his head, then stumbled. He would not die, They had promised him that. But blood loss still took a lot of his strength. It would be awhile before he would be well enough to leave this house.

“He needs rest,” Sebastian suggested. “When he is well enough, we shall find out more.”

“Very well,” Ciel grumbled. “Monitor him. Whatever he is, I don’t want him disrupting things.”

“Bassy!” a voice from above called out.

Not now! The most annoying Grim Reaper of all time couldn’t possibly have picked a worse time. Then again, was there ever a good time for Grell Sutcliffe?

Grell looked petulantly as the man who was now leaning on Sebastian, trying to stand upright. She grabbed him by his wounded arm and suddenly recoiled.

“You’ve been modified!” she exclaimed. “I cannot touch you. Their touch is upon you. Tell me your name.”

“Since you cannot claim me, my name is of no significance to you,” was the strange man’s only reply as Sebastian led him inside and slammed the door in Sutcliffe’s face.

“Well, modified child,” Grell snarled at the door. “We’ll just have to see about you.”

Grell leapt away, speeding back to the Library to find out more about this unknown man who had somehow evaded Death itself.

“Where have you been?” William demanded.

“Not now, Will,” Grell cut him off as she rushed through the library, pulling out book after book. “We’ve got a problem. There’s a man at the Phantomhive residence who I cannot touch.”

“Phantomhive,” William growled. “Flirting with that demon again! When there is work to do!”

“Are you not listening?!” Grell howled. “We can’t reach this guy! He’s lost a lot of blood from a bullet wound. Should have died an hour ago.”

“Then go reap his-”

“I cannot!” Grell said. “If you think you can take him, be my guest. But I cannot retrieve his Cinematic Record.”

“Get to your desk,” William shouted. “If you cannot manage a simple reaping, then you’re off collections for the foreseeable future.”

“But Will…” Grell whined. Seeing his boss’s look, however, he bowed his head and muttered “Fine.” as he turned and made his way into the offices.

After Grell had left the library, William frowned. He would have to claim this one himself. He just couldn’t understand why Grell couldn’t do the job.


End file.
